I Can't Take It
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't! Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa....I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.  
  
_Author's Notes: I must be pissing all you people off with these new fan fictions I keep making, well I have ALL summer to update so be happy -  
_  
Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't?! Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa....I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

**I Can't Take It**  
  
_Chapter One: The New Kid_  
  
Homeroom, it's never fun, but when you have you're two best friends in you're class it makes all the difference.  
  
"So Danny, did you do all your English homework over the weekend?" Sam asked me.  
  
I grinned at her, "Nooo." I trailed off.  
  
Tucker and Sam laughed. I liked it when Sam laughed, she's mostly very gloomly, but when she laughed....  
  
"Well, are you even passing...." Tucker was cut off by Lancer.  
  
"Hello, students." Said Lancer, "We have a new student."  
  
Great, I thought to myself, a new kid. Sam and Tucker looked to the door to watch him come in; I on the other hand, was finishing up unfinished homework from the other night.  
  
"Sam...Sam...Sam!" Why wasn't she hearing me?  
  
"Look!" Dash said to his other moron friends, "Another Goth!"  
  
I glanced over at Sam and it looked like... "Oh no."  
  
"OMYGOD!" She said, "He's so perfect!"  
  
"This is Matthew Simpson." Lancer said looking around the room, "Mr. Simpson, please take a seat next to Ms. Manson in the back."  
  
He came and sat next to Sam, Tucker introduced himself, and he didn't say anything. Sam just, just kept looking at him.  
  
I turned away from him and Sam, but why am I so jealous? I mean, so what Sam has a crush on this new kid, it isn't a big deal. The bell for first period rang, and we all went to class.  
  
The first 4 periods came and went, and lunchtime was here, and Sam...well she ditched us for him.  
  
"What's wrong with Sam? Just cause this new kid came she's got to ditch us for him?" I glared at them sitting at the table across the cafeteria.  
  
"Well she really likes him who could blame her?" Tucker said as he took another bite of his sloppy joe.  
  
"Tucker, she just met him, how could she like him?" He looked at Sam, and then Matthew, still not speaking.  
  
"Hold on." She said to him and walked over to us.  
  
"Hey guys..." She said, with somewhat of a sad smile.  
  
I didn't look at her, "What?" I asked, I didn't mean to be so cold, but I was mad.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you about Matthew..."She said putting her hands behind her back.  
  
And here I was thinking she was going to forget him, "I really don't want to hear about your crush," I got up, "Samantha..." Why am I acting like such a prick!  
  
_Author's Notes: It's short, but I don't want to stick everything into the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.  
  
_Author's Notes: I must be pissing all you people off with these new fan fictions I keep making, well I have ALL summer to update so be happy -_  
  
Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't?! Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa....I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
  
**I Can't Take It**  
  
As I left Sam and Tucker there, the voice of the box ghost was singing in my head and calling me a prick. "Pricky, Pricky, Prick!" I shook my head and walked to my locker, not soon after Sam was there with me.  
  
"Matthew's interesting..." She said. She was acting like I cared.  
  
"Oh really, Sam, guys like him are a dime a dozen!" I gasped. Sam glared at me.  
  
"Danny Fenton! I said the same thing to you when you had a crush on that Paullina, and you whole-heartedly ignored me! Now you happen to be telling me that! Do you have some problems or something?" She took a couple of steps back.  
  
I didn't dare look at Sam at this moment. She was right, now I do know how she feels, all those times with Paullina here to bite me in the ass, and I deserved it, Oh did I.  
  
"Danny I thought, I thought you were my best friend..." She began walking away but I stopped her.  
  
"I am Sam, its just...maybe I'm a little slow on the new friend's thing..." I smiled, "If this guy is really that important to you, then, sure tell me about him." We sat down by my locker and she went on about how Matthew could do this and that, truthfully to me, he didn't sound all that impressive.  
  
But, I still nodded politely, and the conversation went on till the end of the day. When the day was over, she did in fact pull Matthew over, and we were off to her house.  
  
I walked behind all of them; Matthew strangely was walking ahead of all of us. But I really couldn't take this anymore, watching Sam glance back at me, I'd smile at her...but I just hate him! Why did he have to come here and ruin everything between Sam and I.... was there anything anyway? But wait...  
  
Why am I even talking like this! Of course there was nothing going on between me and Sam, we're just two best friends, and I think this Matthew guy is going to come in between our friendship...well at least...that's what I think. Of course! "Great.... I'm having another conversation in my head again..." I sighed, while we all entered Sam's house, and up to her room, Matthew, dragging his feet up the stairs.  
  
"So Matthew...what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked, glaring daggers at him, "And please, don't be hesitant to answer!"  
  
Matthew looked at me, "Nothing...I don't believe in fun..."  
  
"What?" I asked, "Okay...so why are you hanging out with us today? Do you like Sam in that way or something?" I said, standing up.  
  
Matthew shook is head, "Nothing better to do..."  
  
Now I was mad!  
  
_Author's Notes: This Matthew guy pisses me off, and I MADE HIM!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.  
  
Author's Notes: I must be pissing all you people off with these new fan fictions I keep making, well I have ALL summer to update so be happy – ha! You people have no idea how fun writing this chapter was!_  
  
Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't? Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa....I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
  
**I Can't Take It**  
  
Matthew looked at me, "Nothing...I don't believe in fun..."  
  
"What?" I asked, "Okay...so why are you hanging out with us today? Do you like Sam in that way or something?" I said, standing up.  
  
Matthew shook is head, "Nothing better to do..."  
  
Now I was mad!  
  
"WHAT?! IS SAM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SOMETHING?!" I looked at Sam, "Danny, stop it!" She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me down.  
  
Tucked smirked, "Lets play, um, a game!"  
  
I nodded, "Includes you MATTHEW!"  
  
"Whatever..." he said in a sigh.  
  
"So Tucker, what are we gonna play?" Sam asked, she smiled at Matthew then me. THEN ME! How come she didn't smile and me first?  
  
"Truth or Dare." He said simply, we all nodded, even Matthew.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first, um, Sam..." Tucker said, and evil smile crossing his face.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Truth or DARE?" He asked. A wicked smile on his face. I looked at Sam.  
  
"Dare..." she said in confidence.  
  
Tucker laughed, "Okay then, I dare you too..." I was fearing for Sam I really was I mean all those sick, perverted thoughts that went through Tucker's mind day in and day out.  
  
"7 minutes in Heaven with DANNY!" He laughed, collapsing on the floor.  
  
"Whoa..." I couldn't believe what he had just said, as much as I'd like to, Sam wouldn't stand being in a closet with me for 7 minutes.  
  
She nodded, standing up. I stood up in surprise and we walked into her closet.  
  
"So..." I said glancing around. I was ultimately uncomfortable. I looked at Sam she was looking at me kind of funny.  
  
"We're down to 6 minutes." She said.  
  
I nodded. "Yea so?" She smirked evilly.  
  
She pounced on me; "Get ready..." and she kissed me hard and passionate. She ran her fingers through my hair and pushed me into the wall.  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I had no other choice then to kick my questions in the ass, and react on my feelings.  
  
I pushed her into me; she was really warm, I wish I had felt this feeling before. Sam pulled away to catch her breath.  
  
I panted. It was slowly occurring to me that I just made out with Sam. Talk about us being out of character.  
  
She smiled at me; "Never told me you were a good kisser."  
  
I laughed, "How long do we have?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm guessing 5 more minutes, I mean I didn't kiss you that long..." I nodded.  
  
"Well," She leaned in again, this time kissing my neck moving upwards. Somewhere inside me wished that 7 minutes would last a lot longer.  
  
Sadly it ended and she pulled away. "I can't believe I did that!" She said opening the door.  
  
She didn't want to do that? What? Did I miss something? And then all my hopes come shattering down...This guy Matthew he doesn't even know that Sam exists, am I going to have to spend the rest of my life hearing about it?  
  
_Author's Notes: Oh! Poor Danny! What excitement awaits you! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.  
  
Author's Notes: I must be pissing all you people off with these new fan fictions I keep making, well I have ALL summer to update so be happy – ha! You people have no idea how fun writing this chapter was!  
  
Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't? Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa.... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
  
I Can't Take It  
  
She didn't want to do that? What? Did I miss something? And then all my hopes come shattering down...This guy Matthew he doesn't even know that Sam exists, am I going to have to spend the rest of my life hearing about it?  
  
I sat next to Sam. She was looking at Matthew in the dreamiest way. I hated it, with a passion. Songs from the All-American Rejects CD started to buzz through my head.  
  
It was my turn. I grinned. Matthew was going to pay for making me hurt so badly.  
  
"Matthew, truth or dare?" Matthew didn't look at least one bit interested. "Dare..." he said bored.  
  
"Dare...hmm..." I had to think of something that would taunt him the way he had Sam taunt with my heart, but what to do with him. "I Dare you to...let Tucker shave your head and dress in a purple suit and dance outside Sam's house singing 'Lucky'" I started to laugh. Even Matthew looked surprised. No, he didn't look surprised he looked scared! "You gonna take it, or you gonna chicken out?"  
  
"Danny!" Sam shouted.  
  
"What Sam?" I said getting annoyed. "You had to do the most repulsive thing in the world! You had to kiss me! So why shouldn't someone else have to go through what YOU went through Sam! Torment!"  
  
Sam looked at me, was she finally understanding how I felt about her. "It's weird kissing your best friend Danny."  
  
Never mind. "I don't care! Now Matthew are you going to take it?"  
  
I saw Matthew touch his long black hair, but I didn't feel sorry for him. Just him being here was killing me inside. And Sam didn't seem to understand even when I practically shouted it at her. Was me being in love with someone other then Paulina so hard to believe?  
  
He nodded and I sent Tucker to get the elector razor.  
  
Sam got up. "I can't watch this!" She left the room and Tucker began shaving.  
  
I looked towards the door. "Hold on...and Tucker keep shaving." He nodded in agreement as I chased after Sam. I luckily didn't have to go far when I found her sitting against the wall nearest her door.  
  
"What do you want?" I knew she was mad, but she had no idea how mad I was at her.  
  
"I want..." I started to say you...but more words spilled from my lips. "To talk to you."  
  
"Yea, well at the moment I don't want to talk to you..." she started to get up, when I griped her hand and pulled her down.  
  
"I'm not going to take no for an answer this time." I smirked at her.  
  
"That isn't very Danny-like of you..." She looked away.  
  
"Yea, well neither is this..." and I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her hard. Like I was hungry. Some part of me was. Hungry for Samantha Manson, and the way she was kissing back, I think she felt the same.  
  
I kissed her long and slow. And the kiss continued, warm and intoxicating. I finally pulled away.  
  
"There's something you're just not getting Sam..." It was then that Matthew walked out from Sam's bedroom, his hair no longer there. Sam escaped from my arms and ran over to him. My heart sank. Why couldn't she understand that I'm more important then this kid! What does this Goth have that I don't? Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa.... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
  
My hands turned into fists as I pulled Sam away from Matthew. "You...I hate you! You ruined everything you ass!" I held on to Sam tighter.  
  
"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked, as if I hadn't kissed her moments ago.  
  
"I want you Sam! For me! And you seem to NOT understand that!"  
  
Author's Notes: Oh! Wow how OOC I'm making Danny! And Sam's a little dense. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.  
**  
_Author's Notes: I must be pissing all you people off with these new fan fictions I keep making, well I have ALL summer to update so be happy – ha! You people have no idea how fun writing this chapter was!_  
  
**Summary: I hated this new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to Sam, and yet she's already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't? Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa.... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**  
  
_I Can't Take It_  
  
My hands turned into fists as I pulled Sam away from Matthew. "You...I hate you! You ruined everything you ass!" I held on to Sam tighter.  
  
"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked, as if I hadn't kissed her moments ago.  
  
"I want you Sam! For me! And you seem to NOT understand that!"  
  
Sam looked up at me confused. "And you..." I stepped toward him. "You think you're just the coolest little Goth kid on the block don't you." I looked towards Sam she was edging closer to Matthew. I was full on angry, I was pretty sure my face was red. I grabbed Sam. I almost fazed through her but I caught myself in time.  
  
"FINE IF YOU WANT HIM. FINE. I FRICEKN LOVE YOU BUT YOU WANT HIM THAN GO AFTER HIM." ((AN: Where's my buddy Silverkid? Ah there you are HIGH FIVE!))  
  
I pushed her into Matthew then stormed out, if I looked back I knew I'd do the one thing Matthew didn't deserve, forgiveness. I ran out of the house. I couldn't look back. And if she wanted me she would just have to come after me.  
  
"Danny!" Sam screamed as she grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I wouldn't look at her, because if I did I knew I was going to forgive her. I was going to give into her.  
  
"Danny, why didn't you just tell me all that in the first place?" I groaned.  
  
"I hated that new kid with a fury, he had hardly said a word to you, and yet you're already head over heels for him, what's this Goth have that I don't? Okay so besides the fact he's not a halfa.... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I shouted, I wanted to pull my hair out of my head.  
  
"I am not!" She plainly stated. I didn't believe a word of it.  
  
"Sam, you stood up for him like he was your best friend for all these years."  
  
She placed a finger on my lips. "I did that because you were being too rash, I like Matthew but I love someone else."  
  
I looked at her confused. "Really?"  
  
She nodded, "Totally. This guy he's so nice, n' sweet and he's good looking on top of all that. But he's special."  
  
I nodded, "Do I know this guy?" I really had no idea who she was talking about.  
  
"Yea you do..."She smiled at me.  
  
"Oh yea..." She placed a kiss on my lips then turned around. "I'm not dense..." She smirked walking back inside her house.  
  
Now I was confused, so she liked me? I guess so, but if that Matthew guy comes anywhere near her I will kill him! Okay being rash again...But I won't take it...  
  
I ran back inside, I wonder what's next in my crazy life... "Sam wait up! So you like me right?"  
  
Maybe I'm the dense one...  
  
_Author's Notes: CAN YOU SAY ANOTHER STORY!!! I'm sure you all can, that's why I ended this one_


End file.
